gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon Rises
|code = 618G-121http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:S1e20_production_code.jpg |aired = August 2, 2013http://joedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/55149861079/ |written = Matt Chapman Alex Hirsch Michael Rianda |storyboards = Josue Crevantes Erik Fountain Alonso Ramirez Ramos |directed = John Aoshima Joe Pitt }} "Gideon Rises"http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/gravity-falls-gideon-rises/EP015662900021?aid=zap2it is the 20th episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It is the second part of a two-part season finale.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/354082639902277632 Overview After 'Lil Gideon swindles the Mystery Shack away from Stan, everything in Gravity Falls appears to be even more west of weird - Dipper, Mabel and Grunkle Stan are forced to move in with Soos and his grandmother, while the town remains enamored with Gideon's charm. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan isn't certain he can take care of the twins and is considering sending them back home. With their summer in Gravity Falls threatening to come to an end, Mabel and Dipper decide to take on Gideon and win back their home.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2013/Disney_Channel_August_Programming_Highlights.pdf Synopsis The episode starts off with a bird's eye view of Gravity Falls as the town is engulfed in a mysterious shadow. The scene then shows the Mystery Shack being covered by this mysterious shadow, followed with a wrecking ball hitting the top and breaking off part of the sign, recreating the ending of the last episode. Dipper Pines wakes up screaming and says how he had a horrible dream: Gideon Gleeful had taken possession of the Mystery Shack, and he and his family had to move in with Soos and his grandmother. Soos then appears by Dipper, correcting him in that it was not a dream. Mabel Pines then remarks on how Soos's grandma is "old lady soft," and she starts rubbing her cheeks while squealing happily. Grunkle Stan tells Mabel to stop "being creepy" because the news is finally on. Shandra Jimenez is seen on the TV, talking about how Gideon had surprisingly took over the Mystery Shack. She asks Gideon what he plans to do to the shack. Gideon responds that he wants everyone in Gravity Falls to visit the grand closing of the it for him to show everybody his incoming plan for something special. Gideon also offers free admission to anyone wearing a pin showing his head. (Overhead, Old Man McGucket is busy working on the Gideon-bot.) Dipper, saddened by them losing to Gideon, says how he usually fixes everything before it goes wrong, and it his fault Gideon now owns the shack. Mabel tells him to cheer up and says she'll have to be the hero of the family now, pulling out her grappling hook. Dipper disagrees with her, saying that the grappling hook has never helped them the whole time they've spent in Gravity Falls. Mabel disagrees and tries to grab a jar of jelly with it, but this just causes the jar to break and leaves a huge mess. Stan, annoyed and depressed by their situation, states that they need to get the Shack back. The next day, all the residents of Gravity Falls are waiting outside of the Mystery Shack, excited for what Gideon has in store for them and the shack. In the background, the camera zooms in on Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Grunkle Stan in disguise, thinking of a way to get the deed back. Gideon comes out of the shack, greeting the huge crowd in front of him. After a short speech, he reveals he's going to build his brand new amusement park, "Gideonland." The Pines family and Soos gasp. Gideon then shows Waddles dressed up as Gideon, making waddles a new attraction and "Gideonland's" mascot. Mabel then screams and calls Gideon a monster. The group then charges onto the stage, trying to tell everyone that Gideon is a fraud and that he stole the deed to the shack and should be arrested. Gideon walks up to them, and tells everyone that he has proof that Stan gave him the deed, and pulls it out of his suit. Sheriff Blubs believes Gideon. Dipper, Mabel, and Stan are kicked off the stage, and the property of the shack by two guards, much to Gideon's delight. After getting kicked out, Soos and the Pines Family are stranded outside of the fence, glumly watching as Gideon speaks more about his plot for "Gideonland". Wendy walks up to them, surprising Dipper. Depressed, Wendy states that since she now has no job, she has to leave town and work at her cousins' lumbermill. Dipper freaks out and says that she can't leave and that they need her. Soos then almost reveals Dipper's huge crush to her by stating: "Dipper has a huge crush on...you..-calyptus trees!" She soon leaves when Robbie arrives with his boom box and pleads for her to take him back. Back at Soos' house, Mabel is worried on where they would stay, with Soos reminding her that Stan always has something figured out. Stan calls Dipper and Mabel's parents, saying where there are, lying by saying that they are in a "Four star hotel," despite the ruined state the house is in. Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Gideon is seen looking through the contents of 2. Waddles tries to escape through the window, but soon runs and cowers in a corner because of Gideon's Pig whistle and looks on, trembling in fear. Gideon's father arrives and tells him that he should be celebrating Gideonland instead on looking at the book. Gideon tells his father the true nature of this book, saying it was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author who learned secrets too powerful for one man, and hid the journals where no one could find it, because he knew that when the journals are brought together, it would lead to a gateway to "uninmaginable power". Gideon says the codes and maps from the journal have led him to believe that the other book is hidden somewhere on the property and is determined to find it. While Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are playing with toy cars, Stan arrives and tells the kids that he can't take care of them anymore and they'll be going back home and hand's them their bus tickets. Dipper pleads to Stan that he can't give up, but Stan say's they lost and heads out the door with Soos soon following him telling him to reconsider. Dipper soon has had enough and tells Mabel that if Stan won't get the shack back from Gideon they would have to do it themselves. Mabel also reminds Dipper that while Gideon may have the upper hand, they have one thing he doesn't have journal 3. Dipper and Mabel then attempt to break in to the Shack with the help of the gnomes but Gideon turns the gnomes against the twins with his pig whistle. As the gnomes grab both a hold of Dipper and Mabel, Dipper drops the third journal, causing Gideon to take the journal from him. Dipper tells Gideon to give the book back, but tells him that he has no muscle, no brain, and is nothing without the book. He then waves them good-bye as the gnomes carry both Dipper and Mabel away. After being dropped of in the forest Dipper realizes its over. Mabel in shock tells him that he can't give up as he always has a plan. Dipper dismisses it that the journal has the plan, and that the only courageous and cool thing he had ever done was from the journal, without it he can't help anyone. With no option left, Dipper and Mabel head to the bus station and leave Gravity Falls. Back at the Mystery Shack, Gideon is overjoyed and runs inside with it, but is stunned to find that it's journal 3, as he thought there were only 2 journals. Thinking that Dipper dropped the third one to keep the first for himself, he runs out the shack and asks Old Man McGucket if the giant Gideon-bot is ready, to which he suggests that Gideon might as well test it. Gideon gets into the bot and tries to get to Mabel and Dipper. Meanwhile at Soos' House, Stan has hit "rockbottom", having no friends, family, and being stuck on infomercials. He then looks at the Gideon pin, wondering how he was always one step ahead, eventually his hearing aid acts up and wonders what's causing it to happen. Stan soon realizes Gideon's weakness and leaves the house. As the bus continues its drive, Dipper sees the bot and tells Mabel, and they run to the bus driver, soon realizing that Soos is the driver. Gideon chases them, and Soos, Mabel, and Dipper get cornered at the edge of a cliff. Mabel and Dipper escape and Gideon tells them he wants book 1. After Dipper tells him that 3 was the only journal he ever had, Gideon grabs Mabel and throws Dipper aside, claiming that he will rule Gravity Falls with Mabel as his queen. As Dipper steps back and remembers Gideon insulting him, and sadly walks away, only to turn back, and he jumps off the cliff into the Gideon Bot. He and Gideon start to fight and Dipper eventually catches the punch, and starts using his hand to punch Gideon. Suddenly, the bot falls off the bridge and Mabel and Dipper are saved by Mabel's grappling hook. Gideon then lies to the crowd drawn to the sound of the crashing robot, saying that Mabel and Dipper tried to kill him by blowing up his bot using dynamite, and orders the cops to arrest them. As the cops get ready to arrest them, Stan shows up, revealing that the Gideon pins given to everyone at the Grand Closing were actually hidden video cameras, which Stan had deduced by realizing that his hearing aid had been picking up the feedback. The crowd shocked by this turn against Gideon and he is arrested. Stanford takes the deed and 2'', and he and the others return to the Mystery Shack. When they settle their things back in their room, Stanford checks on the kids. Dipper and Mabel tell Stan that they were talking, and they wanted to show Stan ''3, exclaiming that they finally trust him. Stanford laughs and takes it because he thinks the journal is putting all those things in Dipper's mind. Dipper and Mabel then agree to eachtoher that Dipper does not need the book because he had defeated a giant robot with his bare hands. Afterwards, they go hang out with Soos. Later at night, Stan takes the book and later opens the door behind the vending machine. He walks into a secret hidden base, goes down a elevator, going to level 3. Revealing that he has journal 1'', he uses the codes from all three books to activate a machine. He says "Here we go" before the screen cuts out. Credits * '''Written by:' **Matt Chapman **Alex Hirsch **Michael Rianda *'Directed by:' **John Aoshima **Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: **Josue Cervantes **Erik Fountain **Alonso Ramirez Ramos * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan, Soos, Old Man McGucket ** Thurop Van Orman - 'Lil Gideon ** TJ Miller - Robbie ** Jennifer Coolidge - Lazy Susan ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** Keith Ferguson - Deputy Durland ** Stephen Root - Bud Gleeful ** Justin Roiland - Bobby Renzobbi ** Will Forte - Tyler ** Alex Hirsch - Old Man McGucket and Jeff the Gnome ** Kari Wahlgren - Shandra Jimenez ** Gregg Turkington - Toby Determined * Additional Voices: ** Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles ** Matt Chapman ** Grey DeLisle ** John DiMaggio - Manly Dan ** Alex Hirsch ** Kevin Michael Richardson Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Character Revelations *In a picture above Soos's grandmother's TV, it's revealed that Soos has done karate before. *The Cute Biker's name is Tyler. *Stan wears a hearing aid. *Wendy has a cousin upstate who owns a lumberjack camp. *Schmebulock can only say "Schmebulock." *Stan is the owner of 1. Series continuity *Mabel's grappling hook from "Tourist Trapped" makes a reappearance. *A drawing of the tree from "Tourist Trapped" where Dipper found 3 is shown on a page from one of the books titled "Possible Hiding Places." *The picture taken at the lake in with Stan, Mabel, and Dipper in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" was thrown in the fire by Gideon when he got the Mystery Shack. *Jeff, the gnome from "Tourist Trapped," is seen bathing with a bunch of squirrels and making a deal with Dipper and Mabel. Also, Jeff seems to still be interested in Mabel and mentions how the twins defeated him and his gnomes. *Dipper has a nightmare about the previous events of "Dreamscaperers." *Blendin Blandin from "The Time Traveler's Pig" can be seen right before Stan comes out from his car to prove the townsfolk that Gideon is a fraud. *The painting that Stan stole from Bud Gleeful in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" makes an appearance. *Robbie is seen trying to get Wendy to take him back after their break up in "Boyz Crazy." *Gideon's skin is so soft because he's stolen Wendy's moisturizer as mentioned in "Dreamscaperers." *The cash register at the end still reads $6.18. *The one eyed skeleton head reappears with a customer buying it. *In the end of the episode, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos are rebuilding the top of the Mystery Shack, due to the events in Dreamscaperers. *When the gang finishes rebuilding the top of the shack, the S in "Shack" falls down like it did in Headhunters and the theme song. Trivia *This episode revealed the new cryptogram, which is all the previous ones combined. *In the initial airing, Stan tells the viewers that "Gravity Falls will return" in the end credits. In subsequent airings the line is removed. Cryptograms *Right after Dipper and Mabel question what Stan could possibly want from the journal "ELOO LV ZDWFKLAJ" is seen carved into a pipe under the floorboards, once decoded it says, "BILL IS WATCHING." *The left hand corner of 3'''s page says " ’ . , .." Once decoded it says, "'THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND’S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY." *Also during the end credits on the book it says '''"18-5-22-5-18-19 20-8-5 3-9-16-8-5-18-19" Once decoded it reads "REVERSE THE CIPHERS" *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "5-19-23-6-21-16 18-9-6 4-16-19 22-12-15-10-20-19-25-19" Once decoded, it reads "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes